


Debris of My Defense

by GrassMower



Series: Derlyn/Mirsha drabbles [2]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Altador Cup - Freeform, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Rival Relationship, Romance, Team DC hate, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassMower/pseuds/GrassMower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is not a single impenetrable wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debris of My Defense

 

“Great game, guys.” Zenor says. He gives out a few congratulating pats on the shoulder and some smiles, but Derlyn he skips on that method. “Captain.”

Derlyn Fonnet is prideful – prideful beyond the point of celebrating a victory or do so much as smile when beating another team into the ground. She rarely lets feelings pass the wall. Though the team considers it both a curse and a blessing, Derlyn doesn’t know any better, she’s always been like this.

“What is it?” She asks Zenor calmly. She must be in a good mood after winning.

“Our next match is against Darigan Citadel,” he speaks in a serious tone.

Derlyn stays quiet for a while, giving Zenor an unreadable look. “…and?”

“Well… they’ve won every match so far… maybe we should put more hours into training.” His tone is full of worry, but it doesn’t seem to faze Derlyn.

“We beat them last year. And the year before that. They’re weak against us. They might be hard-headed and strong, but they’ve got zero strategy. The only time we have to worry about an opponent is when we’re up against the Lost Desert.”

Zenor doesn’t look entirely convinced, but deep down he knows Derlyn is right. “Can you at least give the members a heads up? They’re worried.”

Derlyn wants to refuse but she glances over at her teammates, who are looking conflicted – happy after beating Maraqua but in distress over the next match – and she knows this is her job as team captain. Zenor’s expression is pleading, and after a moment of hesitance, Derlyn sets her hands on her hips.

“Alright, team!” She booms. The members look up, surprised. “You did a great job today. Today’s confidence is what I want to see in the next match. We’ve come this far, and we’re not going to let those brainless minions defeat us, are we?” A chorus of agreement echoes, and when it dies down Derlyn gives a proud nod. “Good.”

When Derlyn turns around, she catches a glimpse of Zenor’s fulfilled smile. Pride blooms in her chest, for her teammates, and for her own ability to cheer them up so easily, all while keeping a straight face – she’s just not one to show it. Her steps take her to her team’s dressing room to refresh herself. She’s beaten – thirsty and aching, but she’s rather chew her own ear off than show vulnerability. Projecting an image of strength at all times will even make her own team think she’s an undefeatable machine, and _that_ will waken fear in the enemy.

When shuffling through the doorstep of the dressing room, Derlyn sighs deeply, and takes out the elastic band that’s been holding her locks. She slumps over to the table with refreshments, not bothering to turn the lights on. While pouring water for her members and she, the door slams, causing her to drop the cup and bottle. Turning around with swiftly in a defensive position, her eyes fall on the shadowy intruder.

“Great game, captain Fonnet.” A low female voice says. Derlyn recognizes the seductive tone at instant.

“How did you get in here, Mirsha.” Derlyn demands breathlessly.

Mirsha steps out of the shadows, wearing her infamous smirk. “Well, my dear captain. You may have forgotten, but I’m also a Shenkuu warrior, and so I have my ways of slipping past guards unnoticed.”

From a two-second glance, Derlyn notices she’s not dressed in the usual Yooyuball gear, clad in a warrior uniform instead. Derlyn turns back to the table with a blank expression, bending down to retrieve the fallen cup and bottle. “What do you want?” She asks, a tiny bit of irritation laced in her tone.

“Nothing,” Mirsha answers. “I just want to congratulate you on winning the match. Is that so bad?”

“You know that if we’re seen together both teams will be disqualified. So get out.” Derlyn spits, glaring at Mirsha.    
“Last year you didn’t seem to mind,” Mirsha points out, reaching out to Derlyn’s arm.

Derlyn slaps her hand off, turning her back to her fellow captain. “Last year was _nothing_.”

Heavy, angered breathing comes from Mirsha before she grabs the same arm she got rejected from and uses it to push Derlyn against the table. Cups and bottles fall, water spills, but Derlyn can’t find the strength to say anything about it. “That’s a _lie_ and you know it!” Mirsha hisses. Her eyes soften immediately after seeing the startled look on Derlyn’s face. “I’m sorry,” she says.

Derlyn doesn’t answer, but the silence represents forgiveness. Mirsha dares to look at Derlyn again after a moment of shame, and Derlyn sees longing in her eyes, one she feels too. Nails thread through her locks, pushing them out of her face, and everything feels like before. The ends of Mirsha’s chocolate locks hit her, and Derlyn awaits a kiss with closed eyes. Mirsha’s breath is upon her, so close that it’s making Derlyn’s mind hazy. Kissing Mirsha hasn’t changed. Mirsha still grabs Derlyn’s waist, still kisses her carelessly, and still pushes her body up against hers. Derlyn loses herself a bit, sliding her hand in the collar of Mirsha’s top, close to slipping it off her shoulder.

“Derlyn? Are you down here?” Zenor’s voice sounds.

Derlyn shoves Mirsha off harshly, breaking their contact. Hurt flashes over Mirsha’s face, and she reaches for Derlyn again, but her advances are rejected by a smack. “Derlyn, _please_.” She begs. Derlyn’s face slowly turns back to stone.

“Last year was a mistake.”

“I know you want me!”

“You don’t know what I want,” Derlyn spits. “You don’t know my priorities. You don’t know what I care about most. You don’t know, so don’t think you do.”

“I’m sorry. I just… I still want you. And I want you to want me too.”

Derlyn takes a deep breath. “Last year… When I told you to forget about it, I was serious. I want both of us to forget it ever happened so we won’t want each other again. That we don’t throw ourselves into that mess again.”

“I’m sorry,” Mirsha repeats, her eyes downcast.

“Don’t be. Just forget this ever happened. Forget last year happened. It’s better for the both of us.”

“I’ll try.” Mirsha whispers. She stays still for a while, but eventually she sighs and takes her leave.

Once Mirsha’s footstep disappear, Derlyn downs an entire bottle of water. The feelings of last year were back in ways that desired Derlyn to cast the cup aside and have everything with Mirsha. The feelings that made her screw up last year’s final match, the feelings that broke a wall that shouldn’t be broken.

She clenches the empty bottle tight, crumpling it, before casting it aside and putting her stone mask back on. The Altador Cup is priority. She can’t let those feelings take control of her ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble! It's been like a year since i wrote girlxgirl but i enjoyed it! Derlyn and mirsha are the biggest lesbians after the faeries, and tbh theyre my neopets otp (didnt think id ever use neopets and otp in the same sentence lol) anyway, please leave a comment if you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading!!!<3 Crossposted on tumblr.


End file.
